Naruto Namikaze Will of Fire Reborn
by nathnathn
Summary: Story idea im not that good of a writer tho im interested in collaborating to make it a full story.


""Naruto Namikaze : Will of Fire Reborn""

Madara had fallen tho the cost was great far too great 'naruto thought'  
>the world was nothing more then a barren wasteland.<br>theyed all fallen. no one was left but himself along with the fox he contanined.  
>not many knew but thay actuly became good friend exspecialy after learning the truth behind the attack on konoha.<br>i dont think the shodiame knew that when he died madaras survival would lead to him controling the events from the shadows. every event i look at i have to suspect his involvment from how deeply rooted his manipulations had become he managed to free and seal the juubi without kyuubi's chakra ironicaly weaking the juubi enough that madara could seal him if he was full power madara would of died trying his arrogance unable to compriend its true power the juubi is a true monster it contains no soul only pure power malice hated and negative emotions.

at cost iv became imortal with my knowage of celestial laws i knew hope wasnt lost if i could contact kami himself i could be granted permission to go back to the day of my birth living eons gives one patsences as well as emotional control along with wisdom iv been training with atleast 80,000 shadow clones at once a day iv mastered alot of arts tho contrary to was people would think i know im not unbeatable tho most with such skill would believe so out of arrogance iv allready summoned shinigami-sama he adgreed to help out since i had most of what was needed to properly summon him from the shiki-fuin i have a contained area in my mindscape with all my friends and familys memorys even tho i cant fully restore them without consquence to after madara falls i can understand the basics was what each memory is tho i dont view them as they are private thoughts and individual experences.  
>when i go back i will still be imortal as i am technicaly a demi-god so that cant change with shinigami-sama's help i can take the place of my younger self to everyone else and my father will live i have his full support for anything within his power since it seems im a loophole that the deity that created the foundations of existance at the cost of its life expected a mortal to become a demi-god as with clestial laws blocking intervension so much and the only being that can change it dead he still left room for it to advance through me the gods can interveine.<br>iv trained both physicaly and mentaly for these eons i havent let my mind go beyond human limits for alot of thing tho anything in combat or tests i have no limit tho a personal conversation i can still be understood instead of speaking like im omnipotetent.  
>more recently iv summoned kami iv got her support so now i can begin soon.<br>im allso officaly a ten-tails when kyuubi abdopted me into the kitsune clan as a brother.  
>contrary to popular belife the biju arent demons there summon clan heads though there clans are in there own league.<br>i look like a clone of minato in my current outfit.  
>saddy i cant save my mother kushina but she can watch over me as well as all others can when thay eventualy die.<br>i plan to become the worlds hidden protecter after the ninja era ends.

/Narutos Pov/  
>naruto. its finaly time you ready?<br>kyuubi. yes hopefully i can lession the impact on konoha this time.  
>naruto. yea 'naruto starts the seal chain to begin it all again'<br>Ultimate Demi-God Arts: Unbinding of the Chains of Time.

/3rd view Pov/  
>Konohagakure night of the kyuubi attack.<br>minato on gamabunta's head rode to face the kyuubi holding a newly born naruto in his arms as he arives before he can start sealing for the shiki-fuin a giant flash of light comes from naruto and the kyuubi.  
>minato: what happened the kyuubi was gone but so was naruto.<br>he heard a voice.  
>'with the will of the gods themself the world shall not fall and true peace shall become posible I WILL NOT FAIL this time. you must save the leaf from the corruption that threatens to comsume it whole beware danzo and know that il allways be there to lend aid.<br>for i am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'  
>Minato: naruto?<p> 


End file.
